


Together Again

by lost_sunsets



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_sunsets/pseuds/lost_sunsets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mark died, Lexie was right there waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

It was the day; that much she knew. It’s been three months since she died and left behind the ones she loved most in the world. And three months since she stood outside Heaven’s gate, waiting for the love of her life. She refused to pass without him. She wanted to stay close by incase she needed him, and he did. His heart wasn’t the strongest and he wasn’t breathing on his own anymore. His eyes were closed and his skin was a deathly pale color. And now she sat on the edge of his bed, running her fingers through his salt and pepper hair. “I’m right here, Mark. Take your time, love. I’m not going anywhere,” she whispered sweetly into the small space between them.

She heard footsteps coming behind her and Derek, Callie and Webber all walked in. Their voices were muffled, but she saw as they had the tube in his throat removed, and Derek and Callie sat down on the chairs besides his hospital bed. She saw the tears in their eyes just waiting to fall with the sound of his heart monitor flat lining. Her heart ached for them both so much. Derek was losing another family member, and Callie was losing her best friend and the first member of her family. She wished she could return him to them. Back to his daughter, who’ll grow up without her father. Back to the people who needed him more than she did, but she didn’t have that power. So she got to her feet and gave them their space until it was time.

He didn’t know where he was. He was surrounded by whiteness and a soft breeze flew through his hair. This wasn’t where he was supposed to be. There was something he was supposed to do; something more he had to do. And yet, here he was in this place he had no clue where. And then there was a familiar voice in the air around him. A soft, sweet voice that he never thought he’d hear again this soon, telling him to take his time. Take his time doing what, though? What he wanted was to find that voice and look into the pair of chestnut eyes he loved so much.

Then there the light started to dim and images came into focus around him. The sound of a decreasing heart monitor and the scene of Derek and Callie sitting on opposite sides of him brought him into the realization of what was happening. He now stood by Callie outside his body witnessing the decreasing of his heart beats. He was dying and leaving behind his loved ones. But none of it mattered with Lexie beside his side, right? She had put him back together, saved him, and changed him. She was the center of his life and without her, it’s not like he would’ve been really living anyway.

There he was standing in the room staring at his lifeless body as the monitor flat lined and the tears streamed down Callie’s face as Derek rested his head against Mark’s arm. He then felt a soft palm attach to his and intertwine their fingers. Turning to his right he saw her: the woman of his dreams, the person he’d always imagine the rest of his life with now stood beside him. “Lexie,” he breathed out as a smile ghosted his lips.

“Hey, you,” she replied as they stared hopelessly into each other’s eyes.

“I’ve missed you so much.” His voice cracked and he pulled her into his arms, holding her like he never thought he would again.

“I’ve been right here, waiting for you. I couldn’t leave without you, Mark,” she said as tears began to fill her eyes.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Always have.”

Pulling apart, Mark brought his hand up to her chin and lifted her face up. Then he brought their lips together in a passion-filled kiss. Tongues met, breaths shortened, and eye lids slid close as they basked in each other’s embrace once again. Breaking the kiss, Mark rubbed their noses together then placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Are you ready?” She asked eyes glistening with love.

“I’ve always been ready to start my life with you, Lex. Like I said before, ‘we’re meant to be’.” Breaking out into a huge grin, Mark took her hand and Lexie led the way out of the hospital room’s doorway and into the bright light that was waiting for them.

The next thing he knew he was holding a baby girl close to his chest in the middle of the night and sending a smile to his wife who stood by with a tape recorder, capturing the perfect moment.


End file.
